


Baby We're A Timebomb

by DeannaEmrys



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: Bands, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Love, Marriage, Music, Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv O'Callaghan is dating the man of her dreams, Alex Gaskarth. Unfortunately, one man stands in the way of their happiness... Her husband, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

"What do you mean they dropped off four crates of vodka?! I only needed four bottles!" I groan, sandwiching my phone against my ear with my shoulder so I could shove my key into my front door.

"No, no Tay it's okay don't worry, I'll ring them first thing and get it sorted. Yes I'm sure." The door sticks so I slam my shoulder into it and it opens wide into my hallway. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I tap the door with my foot and it closes behind me with a bang. I drop all my bags by the door with a sigh, curling my scarf around the cluttered coat rack and taking a deep breath, the scent of cooking chicken enough to make my mouth water.

"That smells delicious babe!" I shout out to my boyfriend of 18 months, he doesn't shout back but I can hear the smooth sounds of Frank Sinatra coming from the kitchen so I make my way there.

"Alex?" I say again, quieter this time, my breath catches in my throat as I push open the kitchen door. The lights are off but the room is lit by hundreds of candles skattered on every avaliable surface, our tiny table set for two and strewn with rose petals. Alex stands in front of the oven wearing a white dress shirt tucked into black skinny jeans, his floppy brown hair as neat as he can possibly get it, (which means its a mess), a red rose clutched in his hand.

His caramel coloured eyes shine brighter than all the candles combined.

"Suprise!" he exclaimes with a chuckle, jesturing to the room, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh my god, Alex!" I pretty much squeal, giddy like a little kid, "This is amazing!"

He laughs gently, further messing up his hair with his free hand. "Well, you're amazing so fair's fair."

I blush and smack his chest playfully before reaching up on my tippy toes to press our lips together, just like always he curls his arms around my back and tugs me closer sending shivers down my spine. He sighs happily as we pull away.

"So, what's the special occasion?" I ask with a grin, before panic zaps my head, "Oh shit it's not our anniversary is it? Wait no, we met in November and it's June..."

A flicker of what looks like nervousness crosses his face before he smiles, small and secret and takes my hand in his, places the rose on the table and leads me to the closes chair, pulling it out so I can sit.

"Alex, what...?"

"Shhh, baby, let me do this before I lose my nerve." He almost stutters, dragging his palms down his jeans, his fingers shaking. I quirk my eyebrow in question and he grins, takes a deep steadying breath and drops to one knee.

"Holy fuck!"

"Liv..." he chastises, grinning still making me giggle.

"Sorry, sorry I'll shh I promise." I mime zipping my lips and throwing the key over my shoulder. Alex laughs and gets comfy on one knee, clearing his throat comically before gently taking my hand in his, his thumb stroking across my knuckles. My heart is pounding in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach feel like full on bats or something.

His eyes meet mine and I feel like I'm gonna melt. My lord he's beautiful.

"Liv, these last 18 months have been the best of my entire life. I can honestly say I've never been happier. You make me feel complete, content... Whole." he pauses pressing a chaste kiss to my hand and I squeeze his hand in reassurance. "When I met you that first night at The Wolf, I just knew you were the one for me, as cheesy as it sounds. You were just... So alive, it was like I could feel myself being drawn to you. Your kindness, your humour, your sexy ass." We both laugh and I weakly push his shoulder causing him to wobble slightly but I can feel tears prickling my eyes.

"But seriously Liv, you're the love of my life, and even though you're so unbelievably out of my league, you make me a better person and I want nothing more then to make you as happy as you make me, every day until I die. I love you. So I guess what I'm getting at is."

His eyes bore into mine and I can't catch my breath as he reaches in to his back pocket and pulls out the most gorgeous vintage diamond ring I've ever seen, my hand not encased in his flies to my mouth to cover my gasp.

"Olivia Abigail O'callaghan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I'm pretty sure dogs were the only ones that could hear the sound that comes out of my mouth.

"Hell yes!!" I shout flinging myself at him sending us both sprawling across the floorboards.

Alex's laugh shakes my entire body before he brings my left hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to my second to last knuckle and sliding the ring onto my finger. "Perfect fit." He whispers, his grin stupidly wide, a mirror of my own.

"Just like us."

 

*****

 

"I'm so jealous you and Gaskarth are getting married." Tay my assistant manager at The Wolf, music club, says as we we're lugging boxes of merchandise up to the main floor of the club.

I'd brought The Wolf two years ago from my previous boss and I was now owner and manager of the busiest live music venue in Maryland.

"I mean," Tay continues, "You guys are suppperrrr hot together! And here I am, just super hot on my own, y'know?"

"Tay you're terrible." I giggle, hip checking her as we make our way to the merch booth that was set up in the back left corner, she laughs and hip checks me back harder almost making me drop my box.

"I'm just saying Liv, you guys are so lucky. Alex is a rockstar, you're the owner of a very successful club, you're literally perfect together and your kids are gonna be beautiful, talented lil shits."

"And poor Tay will be the lonely cat lady who baby sits our gorgeous kids whilst me and my rediculously good looking wife are out getting smashed."Alex announces, strolling through the staff entrance doors with his trademark shit-eating grin on his face, his lanky best friend Jack at his side, both of them carrying guitar cases.

"Oh har har ASSkarth." Tay mutters at the same time I shouted "Damn straight!"

"Well hello soon to be Mrs Gaskarth." Alex greets me, placing his guitar on the floor before wrapping me up in his arms and into a not so chaste kiss.

"Hello to you to, my soon to be husband." I mumble against his lips.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick."

I span around in Alex's arms at the sound of a new voice and see Rian and Zack, All Time Low's drummer and bassist walking towards us.

"Ri Ri, you're just jealous! I announce sticking out my tongue and getting the same back before the drummer tugs me out of Alex's grip and into his own muscly arms, startling a 'Hey!' out of the lead singer.

"Missed your face O'Callaghan." Rian mumbles in my ear, rocking us side to side.

"Missed you too Dawson."

Rian had become my best friend in the almost two years I'd known Alex and All Time Low.

"Okay, okay, hands of the fiancee." Alex jokes wedging his skinny body between us and kissing Rians cheek sloppily.

"You're so lame Alex." Zack laughs, pushing his fingertips into Alex's ribs making him squeal like a toddler.

"No! No! NO ZACK!" he giggle/screams sprinting away from the bassist towards the stage, Zack close behind.

"That's the man you've decided to spend your life with." Jack says bumping me with his shoulder.

"I know, right." I reply gazing at the man of my dreams as he goes head over ass, tripping over his own feet.


	2. TWO

Alex and I have been engaged a month when we decide to throw ourselves an engagement party, all our friends were conveniently finished with touring or had that coming Saturday off of work so we were planning like crazy to get everything planned.

"Babe, have you filled in the paper work for the marriage licenses yet? I finished mine last night and I thought we could take them tomorrow whilst we were in town?" Alex asked, strolling back into our bedroom wearing just a pair of sweats and eating coco pops. He raises an eyebrow at me as I unsubtly check him out grinning like I'd won the lottery which, lets face it, I practically had.

"What, see something you like Liv?" he goads, grin sly as he places his bowl on our chest of draws and seductively crawls up the bed towards me, caging me in with his toned arms.

"Hmmm, pretty much everything."

My fingers tangle in his hair as I drag his lips to mine, arching my hips up as he presses down, grinding together with the most perfect friction.

"Fuck babe, you don't know how much I want you, but I've got to get to the Glamor Kills offices before they shut to sign some paper work."

I groan and make grabby hands at him as he pulls away to get dressed.

"Don't want you to go." I pout causes him to chuckle, dragging a plain grey tshirt over his head messing up his hair even more then my fingers had. He pauses his search for jeans to look in the mirror, frowns and puts on a black beanie to cover his hair.

"I'll be gone an hour tops I promise." he says leaning over the edge of the bed to kiss me sweetly, spotting his jeans on the floor my side of the bed as he pulls away with an "AHAH!"

"I'll make brunch while you're gone. Bacon and waffles"

Alex grins, "This is why you're my favorite Liv." he says sliding on his jeans and noticing my unfilled marriage license on the dresser, "And fill that out! The quicker you do the quicker you can be my wife." he laughs, now fully dressed and ready to go. "I'll be back soon future wifey."

I flop backwards on the bed as he blows me a kiss and leaves our room, listening to his footsteps to and then out the front door before I squeal in excitement, wriggling all over the bed like a puppy.

Mrs Olivia Abigail Gaskarth. Eeeekkkk!!!

 

******

 

Form Of Consent - Please confirm all information.  
Whole Name: Olivia Abigail O'Callaghan  
D.O.B: 20.11.88  
Address: 119 Woatsmore House, Thames Street, Baltimore City, Maryland  
Religion: none  
Same sex marriage: no  
Previous marriage:

Shit.

The pen fell from my hand hitting the table before rolling straight off it and onto the hard wood floors.

John.

I grabbed my laptop from where it sat on standby on the kitchen counter next to me and pulled up my hotmail page. My heart was pounding in my chest, my palms were sweaty. Ughh come on Liv, women up! It's just an email:

to. JCOCV@hotmail.com  
from. livlivliv88@hotmail.com

John, sorry to bother you but I'm getting married and I was wondering if you ever sent your divorce papers? I can't remember if I ever got the confirmation is all as I was moving at the time... So yeah, if you could get back to me asap that would be great.  
Thanks,  
Liv

 

The email was sent before I could even think about it. Oh God, Oh God.

"Babe?"

I jumped in my seat smacking my knees against the underside of the kitchen table.

"Ow fuck! Alex! I didn't hear you come in!" I shout almost hysterically. Calm down Liv, for fucks sake.

"Yeah, you looked like you were out of it, whats wrong?" he questioned cupping my face in his warm calloused hands. My eye slide shut of their own accord.

"Liv baby, whats wrong?"

I take a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth before opening my eyes and meeting Alex's confused stare.

"You remember I told you about my ex?" I ask so quietly if Alex had been any further away than right in front of me he wouldn't have heard me.

"John?" he says, face still screwed up in confusion. I bring my hands up to cover his against my cheeks.

I nod gently, a lump in my throat, " His erm, his name is John O'Callaghan." I almost choke on the words as they leave my throat.

Alex doesn't react for a second, "Wait, you have the same surname as your ex? I mean that's a bit of a coincidence but I don't get why you're..." My eyes widen as he talks and after a second I see it hit him like a blow to the gut. He instantly drops his hands and takes a step away from me.

"WAIT! YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED!" He cries so loud I wince before I nod, one tiny jerk of my head.

The sound he makes is guttural. He tugs on his hair in distress before turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer. I give him a second to breathe and he uses it to down half the bottle.

He stands with his back to me, his shoulders showing that hes breathing deep before he turns to face me, stony faced and just says. "Talk."

I push myself up onto the counter so my feet are dangling, "Can I get one of those too?" I ask pointing at his beer. He nods sharply and quick as a blink I have a full one in my hand. "Thanks," I mumble and take a deep breath.

"I met John when I was 16, my brother Garrett, you've met Gary," Alex nods, him and Garrett met at Christmas last year and got on like a house on fire. "Well Gary and John started a band together, The Maine, and me and John just clicked straight away, we were best friends until we were 18 and then we went to prom together and I don't know, we fell in love I suppose. Stupid, all consuming, bad for you love. We were always with each other it probably wasn't very healthy." I pause to sip my beer and see Alex has already finished his, he doesn't look as angry anymore which is good, he smiles softly and tilts his head as if to say 'carry on'.

"Anyway, The Maine went on their first tour when we had just turned 21 and we played in Vegas and we got married, just us two and the band. Our parents went nuts but we weren't kids anymore so they couldn't do anything. We rented a flat in Arizona and things were great but then The Maine got big and they were touring 9 months of the year and John started drinking and forgetting to call and... Well... We lasted two years as husband and wife, we had a pretty awful argument and I left, packed up my shit and moved to Baltimore, met Frankie who owned The Wolf back then and started my new life."

"I think I was 24 when I sent him the divorce papers, I was just filling out our licenses when I realized I don't remember him ever sending his back... I've just emailed him asking for them, you can read the email if you want it isn't much."

I gesture to my laptop weakly and Alex catches my wrist, using it to drag me to his chest. I fit perfectly under his chin, like we were matching puzzle pieces.

"I'm so sorry babe." He whispers drawing patterns with his fingers against my back. "He didn't deserve you, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you making you happy and he'll regret everything he ever did."

I didn't realize I was crying until Alex gently pushed me away to look at me and brush the tears from under my eyes.

"We'll sort this all out and you'll be my wife." he says with a smile, his chocolate eyes glistening.

"I love you."


	3. THREE

It's hours after we've gone to bed when my phone blares to life from under my pillow, making me jump about a foot in the air. Answering with a harsh, "What!?"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!!"

"Garrett?" I mumble, my eyes still shut as I fumble trying to turn my bedside light on.

"OH SO YOU REMEMBER YOU HAVE A BROTHER THAT'S NICE OLIVIA!" Garrett all but yells down the phone.

"Liv?" Alex asks, only half awake blinking in the stark light of my lamp.

"It's my brother, I'll go in the living room." Alex nods sleepily already curled back up in the sheets, I huff in amusement pressing a kiss to his tousled hair before climbing out of bed.

"Liv you still there?!"

"Of course I'm still here you just woke up Alex I'm going in the lounge one second."

I flop onto our plush black leather sofa dragging the blanket my mom had given me before I moved out to Baltimore off the back wrapping myself up, "Okay, whats up?"

Garrett splutters down the line making me chuckle. "What's up?! WHATS UP!! I have to find out my big sister is getting remarried through a three sentence email that caused John to throw his brand new phone the length of the bus and go missing for four hours."

I wince. Shit. An email probably wasn't the best idea but, how could I ring him? I could barely think about him anymore.

"Sorry G, I should've rung you first but I was waiting till you were off tour to ring you, we're having an engagement party this Sat at The Wolf, mom and dad can't come because of work but they were gonna tell you when you got home tomorrow. Then I freaked out about John and yeahh.... I'm sorry." I close my eyes, panicking slightly that I'd upset Garrett too, I couldn't bare my baby brother being sad.

Garrett takes a deep breath and I know for a fact he's rubbing the back of his neck with his hand anxiously.

"I'm happy for you sis. That's the main thing, and I'll fly out Friday and crash at yours for this party. Alex is great and I'm glad you're happy."

I smile softly to myself. "Thanks G, I miss you."

Garrett sighs, "I miss you too Liv, I wish you'd come home and see everyone. I know for a fact Kenny's gonna want to come with me on Friday."

"Oh my god yes bring him!! We have two spare rooms! I mean one is full of music shit and merch but there's definitely a bed in there somewhere!"

Garrett laughs and warmth floods my chest. We stay quiet for a moment, content in just knowing the other is there. It hadn't been that long since we'd spoken on the phone, probably about a month, we whatsapp more regularly, and only just yesterday he'd sent me a funny cat video on facebook, but it had been months since I'd seen him, or the rest of the band, in the flesh.

"How's John?" The words are out of mouth before I can stop them. Shit.

Garrett sighs and he sounds about 80, the world on his shoulders.

"He's been alright, better lately, still hasn't dated anyone, he wears his wedding ring on a chain and we all pretend we don't notice."

It feels like there's a hand clutching my heart, squeezing painfully and making tears fill my eyes.

"Did he say anything?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah he said he had mailed the divorce papers straight after he got them so everything should be good."

I let out a relieved huff, some of the tension draining from my muscles.

"Anyway sis, I didn't realize it was 3am, get back to your fiancee and I'll see you in a week."

"Love you lil bro."

"Always big sis."

I hang up the phone with a bright grin, untangle myself from my blanket and pad barefoot across the carpet to mine and Alex's bedroom. He stirs as I climb onto the bed, his arms seeking me out straight away and hugging me to his chest.

I fall asleep smiling.

******

 

Garrett and Kennedy turn up at our door Friday morning with two backpacks and a single suitcase between them.

"Congratulations!!" They both shout in unison almost knocking me to the floor as they both try and hug me at once. The hug swiftly turns into tickling which quickly turns into play fighting. Alex enters the room just as Ive got Kennedy in a headlock whilst Garrett tries to sweep my leg from where Kenny tackled him to the floor.

"Sup guys!" He greets warmly, getting two "Heys!" back, he laughs and strolls right past us to the couch firing up our flat screen.

"Oooh! Is that Dying Light?!" Garrett screeches, jumping from the floor and flopping onto the couch next to my fiancee who silently hands him the spare xbox controller. I laugh releasing Kennedy who gets one last tickle to my ribs, "I give up, I give up!" I surrender, puffing like I've ran a marathon.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Kennedy asks glancing over at Gary and Alex, " These two loser are lost to us forever now."

I nod solemnly, grabbing my bag from the arm chair and linking my arm through Kennedy's.

"We'll be back later."

Alex and Garrett both mutter a 'Bye', but we're already out the door.

 

*****

 

The day of our engagement party is stressful as fuck.

I get to The Wolf early to make sure everything's being set up right, our friends, Boys Like Girls, had decided their engagement gift to us would be to perform at our party and I was stoked.

The bar was fully stocked, my staff were ready to rock, Tay wasn't in as she had the day off to 'get ready to meet all my hot single guy friends' I'm pretty sure her and Jack have gone for a spa day.

I was just on my way home to get ready when my phone rang, an unknown number flashing on the screen.

"Hello, Olivia speaking." I answer using what Garrett calls my 'phone voice'.

"Hello, Ms O'callaghan I'm Ian Hurn, I'm the person processing your marriage license."

"Oh, yeah, of course! How can I help you?" I ask confused as to why he was ringing, we were gonna go pick everything up Monday morning.

"Unfortunately, your previous marriage hasn't been terminated so we cannot approve a new one until your husband has signed and sent the proper forms."

My heart fell into my stomach. What the fuck?? John hadn't signed the papers? That was two years ago. Why wouldn't he?

"Ermm, oh that's.... Confusing. I'll get in contact with him and get it sorted as quickly as I can, thank you." I hang up before he can even answer, my brain whizzing like crazy.

I have to tell Alex.... But not today, I don't want to spoil this for him. I'll tell him in the morning everything will be fine.


	4. FOUR

The evening comes quicker than I expected and soon we're all dressed up smart and getting smashed to the sounds of Hero/Heroine. I was buzzing, Alex looked gorgeous in a casual navy suit, and his eyes had almost fallen out of his head when he saw the 40's style bright red rockabilly dress I was wearing with my studded leather jacket.

Everything was going amazing, Jack and Tay were making out in the corner and it's only 12:15, but no matter what was happening, how flawless the night was going, I couldn't shake the dread that had settled into my stomach.

Boys like girls had just finished playing when I saw Alex climbing on to the stage, grabbing Martin into a hug before stealing his microphone.

"Check 1, 2, can you beautiful people hear me?"

Everyone yelled out a yes and I giggled into the glass of champagne and mango juice I was drinking. My fiancee really was ridiculous sometimes.

"Alright, okay, I wanna get serious for a minute before I'm too drunk to say anything," Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes, Garrett, who was standing next to me nudged me with a cheeky grin.

"You picked a good one." he joked poking me in the side. I shhhed him playfully turning back to Alex as he started to talk.

"First of all thank you all for being here tonight, I know pretty much all of you came from out of state and me and my bride to be couldn't be more thankful! You all fucking rock!!" The crowd of our closest friends and family cheered and Alex's grin got even wider.

"So as you all know, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, right? Because the love of my life, Ms Olivia O'callaghan has agreed to marry me." He points to me and I blush bright red before mouthing 'I love you' to him. He grins, "Love you too baby. So I've kind of forgotten what I was gonna say so, thank you guys again we love you and we'll see you all at our wedding! Holy shit I can't believe I'm getting married. CHEERS GUYS!"

Everyone cheersed back and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face even though I felt like something bad was gonna happen.

 

*****

 

Alex was pulled away from me a little while later by his bandmates and Martin and Paul from GLB to do shots and I decided to go have a smoke. I leave through the staff entrance instead of the front doors hoping to get five minutes to myself.

The staff entrance backs on to a back road, big enough for two way traffic but no where near big enough to be a main road, I stand in the loading bay, where all my supplies were delivered and stare across the street, where there was a small English style pub, a Chinese take away and a block of apartments with a bus stop out the front.

It had been raining whilst the party was raging and the light from the street lights looks hazy as it reflected off the puddles.

I take a deep breath, fishing my cigarettes from my purse and slip one between my lips lighting it using my silver zippo that had the Paramore's lyrics, 'It's just a spark' etched into the matte chrome.

I inhale watching the cherry glow red in the darkness like a firefly.

"Can I borrow a light Pretty Lady?"

My heart literally stopped beating in my chest.  
I'd know that smokey voice anywhere, hell for seven years it was my favourite sound in the world. It had been two years since I'd last heard it, but how could I forget.

"Sorry, I don't smoke." I answer shorty, exhaling the smoke from my lungs surprised my words don't get tangled up with it and lodged in my throat. He chuckles softly and chills run down my spine.

I turn slowly, and there he is. John Cornelius O'Callaghan V, in the flesh. Half silhouetted in the orange glare of the street lamp he was leaning on, still almost a whole foot taller than my 5'6". His brunette hair cut short at the sides but left longer on top, a curl of it hanging in his seafoam eyes. An unlit cigarette hung from his crooked smirk. He looks good in black skinny jeans tucked into boots, an ill fitting white tshirt and black suspenders, his long fingered hands shoved into his pockets.

I waited for the rage to hit but it didn't come.

"Aw well," he said with a shrug, sliding his cigarette behind his ear, "They'll only kill me anyway."  
His grin was as devastating as always. I felt 18 again, lost at sea and only John could anchor me-Fuck! No!

I'm a grown ass women now, 26 and engaged to the man of my dreams and John was the only person standing in the way of my happiness.

I take a final puff of my smoke and drop it to the damp ground, crushing it with the wedge of my heel.

"Why didn't you sign the papers John? Garrett said you told him you had! Why didn't you?"

I wish my voice was stronger, I know I sounded like a baby bird, fragile.

The grin dropped from John's face faster than I could blink, he stayed silent for a minute shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Isn't it obvious Liv?" he asks, his voice so quiet I take a tiny step towards him so I can hear better.

My heart thudding in my chest. He sighs heavily dragging his long fingers through his already unruly hair. He never could leave it alone.

"You're my wife Liv, I've loved you since we were 16 years old. I didn't know how to get over that." He looks everywhere but at me, "I still don't know how."

His eyes meet mine and its like an electric shock to my system.

"Olivia, I..." John doesn't get to finish because just as he reaches for me, the staff door swings open and out stumbles Alex, the thumping sounds of the party inside spilling out into the too quiet night air.

Alex wasn't fully drunk but he was definitely on his way, his caramel coloured hair tousled adorably.

"Oh, sorry babe didn't mean to interrupt!" he apologizes with a sheepish grin, slinging an arm around my shoulders like its the most natural thing in the world. I instinctively snuggle into his side breathing in his comforting scent and slowing my pulse.

"Hey dude, you need a light?" Alex offers lighting his own cigarette with a plastic blue bic lighter before holding it out to John who accepts with a nod.

I send out a silent prayer that the ground will swallow me up before they realize who each other are, or maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up in bed and today hasn't happened yet. I slyly pinch my arm, ouch, nope not dreaming.

Everyone stays silent for a few drags before Alex speaks up.

"Oh I'm Alex by the way," he announces, friendly as ever, "And I'm guessing you know that I'm the incredibly lucky guy that this gorgeous girl has agreed to marry!"he giggles clutching me close, startling a quiet laugh from me.

Oh shit. I know that twitch of John's eye. Oh no.

John takes Alex's outstretched hand and shakes it, "I'm John," he says never breaking eye contact with my fiancee. "John O'callaghan."

It takes Alex's booze flooded brain a second to compute before he drops Johns hand. "You're Liv's ex husband." He splutters, eyes wide as he looks John up (and up) and down.

John smirks and straightens to his full height. Crap crap crap.

"Actually, didn't Liv tell you? She's still my wife... Technically we're still legally married."

If this was a cartoon Alex's jaw would be on the floor. He spins to face me and I hold up my hands in defense.

"It's nothing to do with me! He's the one that lied and never signed the papers!!"

Alex glares and turns back to John who's already halfway down the street.

"I'll call you later Livvy." he calls over his shoulder before dissapearing around the corner.

"Alex..." I try, my voice soft and pleading. He flinches away from my hand as I place it on his shoulder.

"Don't Liv, just.... Lets go back inside and figure this out tomorrow." I nod feeling dejected as he pushes open the staff door and lets me through first. The party's still banging and even though I spend the rest of the night at Alex's side, the few inches between up feels like a valley and my hearts somewhere at the bottom.


End file.
